criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Manny Perez
|yearsactive = 1993-present }} Manuel "Manny" Pérez Batista is a Dominican actor. Biography Perez was born on May 5, 1969 in Baitoa, Santiago, Dominican Republic as one of 11 siblings. By the time Perez graduated high school, he had fallen in love with acting and moved to New York City so that he could enroll at the Marymount Manhatten College. He later graduated in 1992 with a major in drama, becoming the first person in his family to graduate college. Perez got his first role in the 1993 film New York Cop. In this movie, he played Tito, the second-in-command to the film's main antagonist, Hawk. In 2002, Perez appeared in the film Washington Heights as the character Carlos Ramirez. Perez's performance received critical acclaim, with people stating that he "has charisma to burn". His performance later won him Best Male Actor in the 2002 The Milan International Film Festival. Since then, Perez has gotten the opportunity to appear in movies and TV shows such as The Blacklist, Luke Cage, Love Is Strange, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Person of Interest, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Perez portrayed Manny in the Season Six episode "Corazón". Filmography *Veneno (2017) - Jack Veneno *Shots Fired (2017) - James Ruiz (5 episodes) *Immoral (2017) - Unknown Character *Blindado (2017) - Sarmiento *Hawaii Five-0 (2016) - Raphael Ramirez *The Blacklist (2016) - Johan Halbeck *Luke Cage (2016) - Lieutenant Perez (3 episodes) *Loki 7 (2016) - El Moncho *Truth or Dare (2016) - Don Julio *The Night Of (2016) - Inspector McCaffrey (2 episodes) *Back in the Day (2016) - Jose *Antisocial.app (2016) - Detective Meyer *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2002-2014) - Angel Perez/DEA Agent/CSU Tech (3 episodes) *Love Is Strange (2014) - Roberto *Homeland (2013) - El Nino (2 episodes) *Ponchao (2013) - Alex *Checkmate, Keep Your Enemies Closer (2013) - Jimmy Aguilar *Greencard Warriors (2013) - Jesus *Elementary (2012) - Detective Javier Abreu *The King of Najayo (2012) - Julian *Blue Bloods (2012) - Fernando Ortiz *Parenthood (2012) ... Fernando Ortiz *Person of Interest (2011) - Diaz *Keep Your Enemies Closer (2011) - Jimmy Agilar the King *Criminal Minds - "Corazon" (2011) TV episode - Manny *Forged (2010) - Chuco *Law & Order (2009) - Ricardo Alvarez *The Ministers (2009) - Detective Manso *La soga (2009) - Luisito *A Kiss of Chaos (2009) - Tony *Nothing Like the Holidays (2008) - Alexis *Last Call (2008) - Javier *Pride and Glory (2008) - Coco Dominguez *Canterbury's Law (2008) - Hector Monteiros *Illegal Tender (2007) - Wilson DeLeon Sr. *Tracks of Color (2007) - George Martinez *Rescue Me (2006-2007) - Luis (5 episodes) *Rockaway (2007) - Antwan *Amexicano (2007) - Diego *Where God Left His Shoes (2007) - Luis *Yellow (2006) - Angelo *El cantante (2006) - Eddie *Bella (2006) - Manny *Night Stalker (2005) - Tattoo Man/Caleca *Third Watch (2005) - Officer Manny Santiago (10 episodes) *Dragnet (2004) - Sergio *CSI: Miami (2004) - Manny Orantes *The Breakup Artist (2004) - Carlos *Party Monster (2003) - Johnny *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2002) - Jorge Galvez *Jo (2002) - Unknown Character *Washington Heights (2002) - Carlos Ramirez *King Rikki (2002) - Jorge Ortega *100 Centre Street (2001-2002) - Ramon Rodriguez (20 episodes) *Russo (2000) - Unknown Character *Brother (2000) - Mexican Mafia Hitman *Dinner Rush (2000) - Gabriel *On the Q.T. (1999) - Aurelio *Rude Awakening (1999) - Jesus (2 episodes) *Chick Flick (1998) - Unknown Character *Neto's Run (1998) - Neto *Brooklyn South (1998) - Estefan *Sleeping Together (1997) - Carlos *Stick Up (1997) - Eddie *Bullet (1996) - Flaco *Courage Under Fire (1996) - Jenkins *New York Undercover (1994-1996) - Tony/Vincent (2 episodes) *NYPD Blue (1995) - Tonio *Crooklyn (1994) - Hector *New York Cop (1993) - Tito 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors